


Meet the Parents

by samskia_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samskia_writes/pseuds/samskia_writes
Summary: You and Sam are having dinner with your non-hunter parents, but your Mother is a difficult woman to get along and your Dad’s in his own world, as usual.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 15





	Meet the Parents

You loved your parents, despite your Mother's strange way of showing affection and the fact that your Dad didn't do a damn thing except dick around. But you loved them in your own strange way. You just detested their life. You couldn't help but wonder how different things would be if they'd split up when you were younger, or even now. They'd be so much happier. But "the business comes first". Something they still held against you. Nothing was ever quite the same after you told them you didn't want to take over the family business. But it wasn't just the business, it was everything surrounding it. Your mother was always cooking and cleaning, and your father always fixing that damned motorbike. You didn't want that. You wanted to live.

“Hi, Dad.” You smiled, giving him a hug.  
“Hello, love,” he broke away and looked up at Sam, “who’s this?”  
“This is Sam.”   
“Hi, nice to meet you, Mr Y/L/N.” Sam put out a hand. Your Dad took it and shook hands with Sam, which was a strange sight.  
“Who?” Your Dad then turned to you, looking more than confused.  
“My partner? Dad, it’s literally the reason we’re here for dinner.” You sighed.  
“Oh, yes...” Your Dad mumbled, turning around to lead you inside.  
You mouthted a ‘sorry’ to Sam who gave your hand a squeeze in understanding. Your Dad meant well, but he really did live in his own little world and not once did he remember a thing you told him.

“How’s Mum?” You asked.  
“I don’t know,” Your Dad shrugged, “barely see the woman. Oh, but I got a brand new coating on that motorbike I have, you remember the bike don’t you?”  
“Yes, Dad. I remember the bike.” You smiled in disbelief, sharing a look with Sam.   
“I’ll have to show you later. How’s your business going?” Your Dad asked, earning a frown from Sam.  
“Our IT business,” you nodded slowly at Sam, “pretty good yeah. We actually work with Sam’s brother. It’s a family business kind of thing.”  
“I don’t understand technology. Y/N’s always had a knack for it.” Your Dad said to Sam, who nodded along, who trying his best to make normal conversation with him. The three of you went along the hallway to the dining room.

“Hi, Mum.” You called, peering round the doorway to see where she stood over a pot of boiling vegetables.  
“Hello, dear." Your Mother smiled politely, giving you a somewhat awkward hug that was over very quickly.  
"Mum, this is Sam." You said.  
Sam gave a polite smile, “It’s very nice to meet you, Mrs Y/L/N.”  
"Yes. Lovely to meet you." She didn't even look at him, busying herself over the stove.

You pulled a face and gave Sam a cringed smile, “anything we can do to help?”  
“No, dear. Go sit down.”

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

You all sat down for dinner, you were opposite your Mum and Sam was opposite your Dad, who was mumbling something about the garage.  
"Shall we say grace?" Your mother suggested, but her tone said she was saying grace no matter what. You bowed your head and nudged Sam to do the same. She always said grace, but never went to church. It wasn't something you judged, just something you failed to understand. The meal was bland, but it was home-made and that was something foreign to hunters, so you and Sam ate it happily.

"So, tell me, Samuel. Does Y/N cook well?" Your Mum asked.  
You were overcome with the realisation that Sam was an honest man who didn't know your parents well and so you blurted, "I cook every night, don't I, Sam?"   
You shot him a toned down glare and he nodded slowly.  
"Yeah, every night." As Sam answered, you could hear his distaste.  
"Well of course she does, but that's not what I asked," your Mother laughed lightly, "I asked whether she cooks well?"  
"Of course." Sam smiled reluctantly, taking a sip of his drink to fill the gap in conversation.  
"Well at least that's something." Your mother commented through a smile.

"How did you two meet then?" Your Dad asked, noticing how uncomfortable you looked. You shared a look with Sam, both immediately trying to come up with a story that wasn't to do with a demon exorcism.  
"We, uh," Sam began, shifting in his seat, "we met online actually."  
"Online?!" Your Mum repeated in disbelief.   
You sensed a lecture was coming on, so quickly exaggerated, "oh, no, Mum. What Sam means is we met online through work. But we didn't start dating until we met for a uh," you raced through your vocabulary, trying to think of something that sounded genuine, "for a conference."  
"I see." 

"And how longs it been?" Your Dad's voice came through a mouthful of vegetables, earning a look of disapproval from your Mum.  
"About two years now?" You looked over to Sam for reassurance and he nodded.  
"Yeah, two whole years." Sam smiled and patted your knee.  
"Not long now then I suppose." Your Mum said, as though you knew what she meant.  
"What?" You raised an eyebrow.  
"Pardon," She corrected, before elaborating, "not long until he asks the big question, I mean."  
You instantly froze, feeling your cheeks flush. Sam spluttered, making half-words as he stuttered over a polite response, but he fell silent, at a loss for words.  
"I don't know about that." You said, flustered.  
"Well why ever not?" Your Mother pushed.  
"Oh, bloody hell, give it a rest. Let the bleeding girl live." Your Dad snapped, making you sink into your chair. They always argued. You were thankful your Dad tended to understand your side of things, but you couldn't help but think how much easier it would be if he just agreed with your Mum for the sake of everyone's sanity.  
”Dad, it’s fine.” You said, trying to calm the situation.  
"Is my daughter not good enough for you?" Your Mum leaned forward, staring Sam down.  
"Mum," You hissed angrily, "that's not fair."  
"Mrs Y/L/N, it's not that, at all. It's just, we're...taking things as they come. Step by step."  
Your mother sat back, not used to being confronted with a calm exterior, "Well that’s absurd. Don’t you think ahead?"  
“What did I say?” Your Dad put his cutlery down in protest.  
“Dad..” you trailed off, unsure what to say, so instead you turned back to your Mum, “of course we think ahead, Mum.”

You could see your Mum about to pick out another part of your life, so you quickly cleared your throat.  
"Why don't we clear the table for you, Mum? You've worked so hard on the meal, take a rest." You stood from the table, tugging Sam up with you.  
"Oh. That's...kind." Your Mother said distrustingly.  
You collected up the plates, handing a few to Sam and shooting him a look. He followed you down the hallway and into the kitchen.  
"I'm so sorry." You apologised as you piled the plates up next to the sink.  
"That's alright," Sam put an arm on your shoulder, making you pause and turn to face him properly, "you okay?"  
You nodded, looked at your boyfriend's frowning face and sighed, "no..."  
He pulled you into a hug, pecking your temple and sighing, "just one night."  
"Do we have to stay the night?" You asked the air, racking your brain for an escape.  
"If it helps, think of it like a case. Remember that time we had to pretend we were newly weds interested in that haunted house?"  
You nodded.  
"Well, we both have to pretend to have a family business in IT and be incredibly traditional."  
You rolled your eyes, "but we don't get the joy of killing a monster at the end."  
"What's more monstrous than being normal?" Sam asked, titling his head.  
You chuckled, "yeah, I guess you're right."  
Sam chuckled and grabbed your hand, "come on. Role-play time."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are hugely appreciated <3


End file.
